


Outside

by FabulousMurder



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMurder/pseuds/FabulousMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just come home from the hospital, Wally wonders if he'll ever get to experience the world like all the other kids his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

Wally stared out the window at the cloudless, blue sky. He'd come home from the hospital today, after weeks of being hooked up to ugly, loud machines it was nice to be home and able to move freely again. It was still early—only eight in the morning—but the sun was shining through the large, glass window already. He sighed, closing his eyes and letting the warm light wash over his body. His pyjamas hung loosely over his body, making soft swishing noises as he leaned over to pick up the book he'd left on the floor. He opened the heavily worn pages, relishing in the crinkling noise they made.

 He glanced out at the nice scenery, shaking his head to clear the thoughts as he began to read. His eyes scanned over the familiar words, only barely reading them.

 “Hey! Over here!” Wally looked up. A few kids who lived nearby were playing in the town square near his house. He watched intently, following the ball with his eyes. He placed his small hands against the glass, a pang of jealousy making him frown a bit.

 One of the kids looked over at him, and glanced at his friends uncomfortably. He whispered something inaudible to the kid next to him and the kid shook his head. Slowly the kids turned away, avoiding Wally's curious eyes as much as possible.

 "Wally, honey,” Wally's mother said, coming up behind her son, “What are you looking at?”

 “Mama, can I go out and play too?” He asked, not removing his eyes from the game of catch in front of him.

 “No, sweetie. I'm sorry; the doctor said you have to stay in until your follow up appointment.” His mother responded, sadness evident in her voice as she walked away hastily.

 “Oh, okay...” Wally said quietly, resting his chin on the window sill. He closed his eyes again and tried to imagine what it felt like outside. The warm breeze in his hair, the grass between his toes, would he ever get to feel those things like everyone else did?


End file.
